


"Is that what you call an apology?"

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt Alec Lightwood, Seelie Court, Torture, malec break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	"Is that what you call an apology?"

How Alec found himself in this situation was beyond him, one minute he was in his office going over some reports and the next he was being pushed into a portal. The room he was in was dark and smelt like dirt, his hands were tied behind him to the wooden chair he was sitting in. After what felt like hours the door of the room opened, revealing the Seelie Queen. 

“I hope we haven’t kept you for too long, I despise bad manners.” she said looking around the room in fascination. “Bring him.” he ordered to the knights behind her, “the games are about to begin.” 

Dread filled Alec the moment the chair was dragged out of the room and into the throne room. The room was lined with different seelies and downworlders alike, they all shared a mix of confusion and fear. Alec’s eyes connected with Luke and they both shared a look of fear, but this fear was broken by the hall’s door being thrown open to show Magnus. 

“What do you call this? Bothering me on my day off?” He spoke only to the queen not noticing Alec yet. The queen simply laughed and rose from her throne. 

“I thought you might wish to be here for the games my dear. Since they are all for you.” She said, walking around Magnus, “We have the Shadowhunter that lied to you. The Shadowhunter that betrayed you.” she continued. 

Magnus looked frantically around the room and his eyes fell on Alec, for a moment his glamour fell revealing his cat eye and his fear, but with a quick flick of his fingers his mask was back up and he turned back to the queen. 

“Magnus please...” Alec said, but was shut up by the hand of one of the knights smacking him across the face. Luke mad to step forward but was stopped by a shake of Alec’s head.

“Why do you think I would want to take part in this?” Magnus asked the queen. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” she asked cocking her head to the side in confusion. Magnus didn’t answer, the queen smiled. “Then we will start, bring our friend a chair please” she called to her workers.

“Well do sit down warlock bane, for after all this is your show” the queen said as the chair was placed in front of Alec. Magnus moved slowly coming to sit in front of Alec without making eye contact with the boy.  

“Now. First question, Warlock Bane the Shadowhunter in question was your lover yes?” The queen asked, taking her sit on throne. Alec’s jar clenched at the question but Magnus didn’t react.

“Yes my queen he was.” He answered. 

“and for how long did this...relationship last?” she asked. 

“Almost a year” Magnus answered, finally looking up at Alec. The boy’s face was set in sheer determination. The queen turned to Alec. 

“Same question Shadowhunter” she said.  

“8 months, 2 weeks and 9 days” Alec answered not looking away from Magnus. Magnus felt as if he had been punched, the breath was stolen from is lungs. The queen laughed, 

“Well we can see who was more attached. Clingy no?” She asked Magnus a smirk on her lips. “But moving on, you had sex yes?” she asked bluntly. 

Alec blushed, tears coming to his eyes, and Magnus looked anywhere but him. 

“Now now dears no need to be shy.” The queen pushed. 

“Yes!” Alec snapped, the queen smirked. 

“and you were a virgin?” she asked smirking. Alec blushed again.

“Oh how sweet, a child of the angles being deflowered by a son of a demon. Your parents can’t of been pleased.” Alec pulled against the ropes holding his arms.  

“Well well it looks like I have hit a nerve. Lets explore this shall we” she said, getting up from her throne and walking to stand behind Magnus. 

“Was it good Magnus Bane? Pleasing?” She probed, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I was very pleased with it yes.” Magnus answered without thinking.  

“But was he as good as the others in your very long list?” She continued, running her hand over his chest. Alec stilled watching her hand...they...no...the queen caught his face.

“Ohh, you didn’t tell him about us?” She said swinging around to sit on Magnus’s lap, “I’m hurt Warlock Bane, I thought I was special.” She frowned, and flicked her hand Alec screamed in pain, his head flying back as blood started pouring out of his nose and ears.

“Stop! Please please stop!!” Alec screamed trashing against his bonds. 

“Answer me!” she yelled at Magnus, releasing Alec who turn his head and spat blood on the ground. Alec as panting, his ear were ringing from the pain and he had started to cry.

“He knew there has been others but not who they were!” It was now Magnus’s turn to snap as he pushed her hand away. “Is there a point to this game? Because all it seems to be is questions about my sex life” 

“The point Warlock Bane is to find out as much as I can, seeing as this relationship almost cost me an alliance with the warlocks.” She snapped getting up from his lap, and walking over to Alec “and this Shadowhunter almost killed us all, because he didn’t tell you about the soul sword! Am I right?!” She yelled. No one answered, she sighed, and all of a sudden Alec was gasping rocking back and forwards in the chair trying to get air into his lungs. 

“AM I RIGHT?!” She yelled again, Alec face was slowly turning blue from lack of air. Panic was filling Magnus, Alec was struggling to breathe and he didn’t want to answer...but then Alec fell silent his head falling forward to rest on his chest. 

“Alexander!?” Magnus went to get up, but two large hands slammed him back down. 

“I won’t ask again Warlock Bane. Was this Shadowhunters less than truthful about the soul sword?” The queen asked, pushing Alec’s head back so that it rested on the chair back. His face was blue and his mouth hung open, his chest unmoving.

“Yes! Yes he lied! Now please!” Magnus begged. “Please let me help him!” 

“Why?” The queen asked, “He lied to you, broke your heart and ow you wish to help him? Why?” 

“Because I love him and no amounts of lies will change that!” Magnus yelled, his magic sending the two seelies holding him flying, and in a matter of second he was on his knees by Alec a hand placed over his chest pushing his magic into his lungs. Alec woe with a gasp, rattling breaths being pulled into his lungs, Magnus leaned forward resting his head on Alec’s knee. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry Magnus please make her stop. Please I won’t keep anything from you. Please make her stop....please...” But Alec fell silent, blood dripping from his mouth and his head became heavy in Magnus’s hands. 

“Alexander?” Magnus gave him a shake, “Alexander...no please. Is that what you call an apology? No wake up because I’m going to need more than that my love” Magnus begged, his hands wiping the blood from Alec’s cheeks. A loud shout was heard from outside the throne room doors before they wee blown open by a white light. All heads turned to see Clary standing there hand raised with Jace and Izzy by her side. 

“Alec!” Jace screamed rushing forward and sliding on his knees to his brother. Pushing Magnus aside, Jace grabs Alec’s face in his hands.

“Alec buddy wake up! Alec!” Jace says shaking his brother, panic in his voice. 

“I tire of this. Take your Shadowhunter and go” She says faking a yawn and walking out of the throne room her court following her. 

Jace frantically cuts Alec free of the chair and warps his arms around him pulling him to his chest and go to stand. Magnus reaches out to help.

“We don’t need your help!” Jace snaps, “Alec wouldn’t be here if... Never mind.” He says carrying Alec out of the hall, Izzy following behind not sparing Magnus a look. But Clary lingers and Magnus feel a hand on his shoulder. 

“Make sure he get home Luke” Clary said, before creating a portal and leaving. 

TBC. 


End file.
